1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber channel connection magnetic disk device and a fiber channel connection magnetic disk controller, and particularly to a fiber channel connection magnetic disk device having a plurality of fiber-channel specification supporting port controllers and a fiber channel connection magnetic disk controller (hereinafter properly referred to as xe2x80x9cmagnetic disk devicexe2x80x9d).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a system in which a plurality of hosts are connected to a magnetic disk device through a fiber channel, the following methods have been hitherto known as a logical volume access right managing method for identifying a host and protecting an access to logical volumes in the magnetic disk device.
For example, in a connection style shown in FIG. 13, a host 100 is connected to a port 310 and a port 320 through a port 110 and a port 120 respectively, and a host 200 is connected to a port 330 and a port 340 through a port 210 and a port 220 respectively, whereby the hosts 100 and 200 are connected to a magnetic disk device 300. In such a connection style, by managing logical volumes 350, 360, 370 and 380 which can be accessed from each of the ports 310, 320, 330, 340, the access right to the logical volumes 350, 360, 370, 380 can be managed.
Further, in a connection style shown in FIG. 14, the host 100 is connected to the magnetic disk device 300 while the port 110 and the port 120 are connected to the port 310 and the port 320 respectively, and the host 200 is connected to the magnetic disk device 300 while the port 210 and the port 220 are connected to the port 310 and the port 320 respectively. Such a connection style corresponds to Arbitrated Loop topology or Fabric topology in terms of topology of fiber channels. In order to manage the logical volumes 350, 360, 370, 380: which are accessible from each of the hosts 100, 200, the method may be used an access right managing method based on a port identifier (N_Port ID) and an access right managing method based on host identification using a protocol of an upper layer.
Further, in xe2x80x9cFIBER CHANNEL CONNECTION STORAGE CONTROLLERxe2x80x9d disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. Hei-10-333839, N_Port_Name information for uniquely identifying a host device is set in a microprocessor of a storage controller before the starting of host devices. When the host devices are started and an issued frame is received by the storage controller, the microprocessor operates comparison to detect whether or not the N_Port_Name information stored in this frame is registered in an N_Port_Name list in a control table already set and held in the microprocessor, and continues a processing based on the instruction of the frame if they are coincident while rejecting the request if they are not coincident, thereby managing the access right.
However, in the above-described technique, the following problems occur when the management of the access right to the logical volume is performed.
A first problem resides in that when the magnetic disk device 300 is jointly owned by the hosts 100 and 200 in a system using a fiber channel, the management of the access right to the logical volumes 350, 360, 370, 380 is dependent on the number of ports of the magnetic disk device 300 if the connection style as shown in FIG. 13 is used. This is because the management of the accessible logical volumes 350, 360, 370, 380 is performed every the port 310, 320, 330, 340 of the magnetic disk device 300 without identifying each of the hosts 100, 200.
A second problem resides in that when the connection of the system is changed in the port-based logical volume access right management method shown in FIG. 13, the access right management of each port 310, 320, 330, 340 of the magnetic disk device 300 is required to be altered, and thus a management miss is liable to occur. This is also because the management of the accessible logical volumes 350, 360, 370, 380 is performed every the port 310, 320, 330, 340 of the magnetic disk device 300 without identifying each of the hosts 100, 200.
A third problem resides in that when the access right is managed by the port identifier (N_Port ID) in the connection style as shown in FIG. 14, the port identifier is determined through initialization processing on the basis of the specification of the fiber channel, and thus it may be varied due to extension/reduction of hosts, change of the connection of the system or the like, so that it is difficult to manage the access right on the basis of the port identifier. This is because the port identifier is dynamically varied.
A fourth problem resides in that when the host identification is executed on the basis of the protocol of the upper layer in the connection style as shown in FIG. 14, it is necessary to perform a special-purpose control operation for only the magnetic disk device 300 to be connected to an upper host. This is because the host identification is carried out by using the protocol of the upper layer.
A fifth problem resides in that it is difficult in the xe2x80x9cfiber channel connection storage controllerxe2x80x9d disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. Hei-10-333839 to support the dynamical alteration of the access right due to extension/reduction of hosts, change of the connection of the system or the like. This is because the N_Port_Name information for uniquely identifying the port of the host device is required to be set in the microprocessor of the storage controller before the starting of the host devices.
In the specification of the fiber channel, the following identifies are provided as an identifier for identifying a host or port.
N_Port ID: Identifier for a port used to indicate a transmission source/transmission destination of a frame to be transmitted/received.
Node Name: Identifier given as a unique value to a node such as a host, a magnetic disk device or the like
Port Name: Unique identifier for a port which is given every port of node.
N_Port ID: Identifier for identifying a port of a host determined through initialization processing of a fiber channel, and it is too unstable to surely identify the host even when the system is extended or abnormality occurs.
Therefore, the identification of hosts or ports by using Node Name/Port Name may be considered.
In the fiber channel, processing called as xe2x80x9cport log-inxe2x80x9d in which a port at the transmission/reception side transmits to a communication partner as a port log-in frame Node Name/Port Name which are unique values for each node/each port is indispensable in order to actually access a logical volume in a magnetic disk device. In consideration of this, if a port controller is set to register N_Port ID in a local access right management table by using a global access right management table, even when N_Port ID is afterwards varied, the host must execute the port log-in processing again, so that it is sufficient to merely re-register N_Port ID in the local access right management table by using the global access right management table managed every port at that time.
Therefore, a first object of the present invention is to provide a fiber channel connection magnetic disk device which performs management of the access right to logical volumes in the magnetic disk device by identifying a host while the host is not required to perform a control operation dependent on the number of ports of the magnetic disk device or on the magnetic disk device on the basis of the fiber channel specification.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a fiber channel connection magnetic disk device which manages the access right every logical volume, whereby the management can be continuously performed even when a connection condition is varied.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a fiber channel connection magnetic disk controller which performs management of the access right to logical volumes in the magnetic disk device by identifying a host while the host is not required to perform a control operation dependent on the number of ports of the magnetic disk device or on the magnetic disk device on the basis of the fiber channel specification.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a fiber channel connection magnetic disk controller which manages the access right every logical volume, whereby the management can be continuously performed even when a connection condition is varied.
A fifth object of the present invention is to provide a logical volume access right management method which performs management of the access right to logical volumes in the magnetic disk device by identifying a host while the host is not required to perform a control operation dependent on the number of ports of the magnetic disk device or on the magnetic disk device on the basis of the fiber channel specification.
A sixth object of the present invention is to provide a logical volume access right management method which manages the access right every logical volume, whereby the management can be continuously performed even when a connection condition is varied.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fiber channel connection magnetic disk device having a plurality of fiber-channel specification supporting port controllers, comprising: a port controller for managing the relationship between an identifier allocated to each host and a logical volume accessible from the host having the identifier; and a local access right management table memory for storing the management state of a logical volume accessible from an indicated host, said port controller being capable of rejecting an access from hosts other than the indicated host. Particularly, Node Name defined in the fiber channel specification is used as the identifier of the host.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fiber channel connection magnetic disk device having a plurality of fiber-channel specification supporting port controllers, which comprises: a port controller for managing the relationship between an identifier allocated to the port of each host and a logical volume accessible from the port of the host having the identifier; and a local access right management table memory for storing the management state of a logical volume accessible from the port of an indicated host, said port controller being capable of rejecting an access from the ports of hosts other than the port of the indicated host. Particularly, Port Name defined in the fiber channel specification is used as the identifier of the port of the host.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fiber-channel specification supporting fiber channel connection magnetic disk device, which comprises: a plurality of logical volumes; a volume controller for controlling said logical volumes; a plurality of fiber-channel specification supporting port controllers each of which comprises a fiber channel controller, a local memory, CPU and a common memory access controller; a common memory which are jointly owned by said plural port controllers; a global access right management table memory for storing into said common memory Node Name defined in the fiber channel specification as an identifier of a host having an access right every logical volume; and a local access right management table memory which is formed by obtaining Node Name from said global access right management table memory every logical volume and registering Node Name thus obtained into said local memory by each port controller when power is turned on, wherein when the same Node Name as Node Name in a port log-in frame is registered in a local access right management table memory of said port controller at the reception time of the port log-in frame, said port controller registers N_Port ID in the port log-in frame in connection with the Node Name to perform accept processing, at the reception time of an access command said port controller checks whether the same N_Port ID as N_Port ID in the access command is registered in the local access right management table memory of said port controller, and if the same N_Port ID is registered, said port controller recognizes that an access is made from the host of Node Name corresponding to N_Port ID and thus allows the access while if the same N_Port ID is not registered, said port controller rejects the access.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fiber-channel specification supporting fiber channel connection magnetic disk device, which comprises: a plurality of logical volumes; a volume controller for controlling said logical volumes; a plurality of fiber-channel specification supporting port controllers each of which comprises a fiber channel controller, a local memory, CPU and a common memory access controller; a common memory which are jointly owned by said plural port controllers; a global access right management table memory for storing into said common memory Port Name defined in the fiber channel specification as an identifier of a port of a host having an access right every logical volume; and a local access right management table memory which is formed by obtaining Port Name from said global access right management table memory every logical volume and registering Port Name thus obtained into said local memory by each port controller when power is turned on, wherein when the same Port Name as Port Name in a port log-in frame is registered in a local access right management table memory of said port controller at the reception time of the port log-in frame, said port controller registers N_Port ID in the port log-in frame in connection with the Port Name to perform accept processing, at the reception time of an access command said port controller checks whether the same N_Port ID as N_Port ID in the access command is registered in the local access right management table memory of said port controller, and if the same N_Port ID is registered, said port controller recognizes that an access is made from a port of the host of Node Name corresponding to N_Port ID and thus allows the access while if the same N_Port ID is not registered, said port controller rejects the access.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fiber channel connection magnetic disk controller having a plurality of fiber-channel specification supporting port controllers, which comprises: a port controller for managing the relationship between an identifier allocated to each host and a logical volume accessible from the host having the identifier; and a local access right management table memory for storing the management state of a logical volume accessible from an indicated host, said port controller being capable of rejecting an access from hosts other than the indicated host.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fiber channel connection magnetic disk controller having a plurality of fiber-channel specification supporting port controllers, which comprises: a port controller for managing the relationship between an identifier allocated to the port of each host and a logical volume accessible from the port of the host having the identifier; and a local access right management table memory for storing the management state of a logical volume accessible from the port of an indicated host, said port controller being capable of rejecting an access from the ports of hosts other than the port of the indicated host.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fiber-channel specification supporting fiber channel connection magnetic disk controller, which comprises: a plurality of logical volumes; a volume controller for controlling said logical volumes; a plurality of fiber-channel specification supporting port controllers each of which comprises a fiber channel controller, a local memory, CPU and a common memory access controller; a common memory which are jointly owned by said plural port controllers; a global access right management table memory for storing into said common memory Node Name defined in the fiber channel specification as an identifier of a host having an access right every logical volume; and a local access right management table memory which is formed by obtaining Node Name from said global access right management table memory every logical volume and registering Node Name thus obtained into said local memory by each port controller when power is turned on, wherein when the same Node Name as Node Name in a port log-in frame is registered in a local access right management table memory of said port controller at the reception time of the port log-in frame, said port controller registers N_Port ID in the port log-in frame in connection with the Node Name to perform accept processing, at the reception time of an access command said port controller checks whether the same N_Port ID as N_Port ID in the access command is registered in the local access right management table memory of said port controller, and if the same N_Port ID is registered, said port controller recognizes that an access is made from the host of Node Name corresponding to N_Port ID and thus allows the access while if the same N_Port ID is not registered, said port controller rejects the access.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fiber-channel specification supporting fiber channel connection magnetic disk controller, which comprises: a plurality of logical volumes; a volume controller for controlling said logical volumes; a plurality of fiber-channel specification supporting port controllers each of which comprises a fiber channel controller, a local memory, CPU and a common memory access controller; a common memory which are jointly owned by said plural port controllers; a global access right management table memory for storing into said common memory Port Name defined in the fiber channel specification as an identifier of a port of a host having an access right every logical volume; and a local access right management table memory which is formed by obtaining Port Name from said global access right management table memory every logical volume and registering Port Name thus obtained into said local memory by each port controller when power is turned on, wherein when the same Port Name as Port Name in a port log-in frame is registered in a local access right management table memory of said port controller at the reception time of the port log-in frame, said port controller registers N_Port ID in the port log-in frame in connection with the Port Name to perform accept processing, at the reception time of an access command said port controller checks whether the same N_Port ID as N_Port ID in the access command is registered in the local access right management table memory of said port controller, and if the same N_Port ID is registered, said port controller recognizes that an access is made from a port of the host of Node Name corresponding to N_Port ID and thus allows the access while if the same N_Port ID is not registered, said port controller rejects the access.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a logical volume access right management method for a fiber channel connection magnetic disk device having a plurality of fiber-channel specification supporting port controllers, which is characterized by comprising the steps of: detecting an identifier of each host; managing the relationship between the identifier of each host and a logical volume accessible from the host having the identifier; and rejecting an access from hosts other than an indicated host to a logical volume accessible from the indicated host.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a logical volume access right management method for a fiber channel connection magnetic disk controller having a plurality of fiber-channel""specification supporting port controllers, which is characterized by comprising the steps of: detecting an identifier of each host; managing the relationship between the identifier of each host and a logical volume accessible from the host having the identifier; and rejecting an access from hosts other than an indicated host to a logical volume accessible from the indicated host.
According to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a logical volume access right management method for a fiber channel connection magnetic disk device having a plurality of fiber-channel specification supporting port controllers, which is characterized by comprising the steps of: obtaining Node Name from a global access right management table memory on a common memory every logical volume when power is turned on, and registering Node Name thus obtained into a local memory to thereby form a local access right management table memory; if at the reception time of a port log-in frame the same Node Name as Node Name in the port log-in frame is registered in the local access right management table memory of the self port controller, registering N_Port ID in the port log-in frame in connection with the Node Name, thereby performing accept processing; and checking at the reception time of an access command whether the same N_Port ID as N_Port ID in the access command is registered in the local access right management table memory of the self port controller, and recognizing that an access is made from a host of Node Name corresponding to N_Port ID and allowing the access if the same N_Port ID is registered while rejecting the access if the same N_Port ID is not registered.
According to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a logical volume access right management method for a fiber channel connection magnetic disk device having a plurality of fiber-channel specification supporting port controllers, which is characterized by comprising the steps of: obtaining Port Name from a global access right management table memory on a common memory every logical volume when power is turned on, and registering Port Name thus obtained into a local memory to thereby form a local access right management table memory; if at the reception time of a port log-in frame the same Port Name as Port Name in the port log-in frame is registered in the local access right management table memory of the self port controller, registering N_Port ID in the port log-in frame in connection with the Port Name, thereby performing accept processing: and checking at the reception time of an access command whether the same N_Port ID as N_Port ID in the access command is registered in the local access right management table memory of the self port controller, and recognizing that an access is made from a port of Port Name corresponding to N_Port ID and allowing the access if the same N_Port ID is registered while rejecting the access if the same N_Port ID is not registered.
According to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a logical volume access right management method for a fiber channel connection magnetic disk controller having a plurality of fiber-channel specification supporting port controllers, characterized by comprising the steps of: obtaining Node Name from a global access right management table memory on a common memory every logical volume when power is turned on, and registering Node Name thus obtained into a local memory to thereby form a local access right management table memory; if at the reception time of a port log-in frame the same Node Name as Node Name in the port log-in frame is registered in the local access right management table memory of the self port controller, registering N_Port ID in the port log-in frame in connection with the Node Name, thereby performing accept processing; and checking at the reception time of an access command whether the same N_Port ID as N_Port ID in the access command is registered in the local access right management table memory of the self port controller, and recognizing that an access is made from a host of Node Name corresponding to N_Port ID and allowing the access if the same N_Port ID is registered while rejecting the access if the same N_Port ID is not registered.
According to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a logical volume access right management method for a fiber channel connection magnetic disk controller having a plurality of fiber-channel specification supporting port controllers, characterized by comprising the steps of: obtaining Port Name from a global access right management table memory on a common memory every logical volume when power is turned on, and registering Port Name thus obtained into a local memory to thereby form a local access!right management table memory; if at the reception time of a port log-in frame the same Port Name as Port Name in the port log-in frame is registered in the local access right management table memory of the self port controller, registering N_Port ID in the port log-in frame in connection with the Port Name, thereby performing accept processing; and checking at the reception time of an access command whether the same N_Port ID as N_Port ID in the access command is registered in the local access right management table memory of the self port controller, and recognizing that an access is made from a port of Port Name corresponding to N_Port ID and allowing the access if the same N_Port ID is registered while rejecting the access if the same N_Port ID is not registered.
According to a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording medium recorded with a program which is readable by a computer and enables the computer to execute the following steps: obtaining Node Name from a global access right management table memory on a common memory every logical volume when power is turned on, and registering Node Name thus obtained into a local memory to thereby form a local access right management table memory; if at the reception time of a port log-in frame the same Node Name as Node Name in the port log-in frame is registered in the local access right management table memory of the self port controller, registering N_Port ID in the port log-in frame in connection with the Node Name, thereby performing accept processing; and checking at the reception time of an access command whether the same N_Port ID as N_Port ID in the access command is registered in the local access right management table memory of the self port controller, and recognizing that an access is made from a host of Node Name corresponding to N_Port ID and allowing the access if the same N_Port ID is registered while rejecting the access if the same N_Port ID is not registered.
According to a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording medium recorded with a program which is readable by a computer and enables the computer to execute the following steps: obtaining Port Name from a global access right management table memory on a common memory every logical volume when power is turned on, and registering Port Name thus obtained into a local memory to thereby form a local access right management table memory; if at the reception time of a port log-in frame the same Port Name as Port Name in the port log-in frame is registered in the local access right management table memory of the self port controller, registering N_Port ID in the port log-in frame in connection with the Port Name, thereby performing accept processing; and checking at the reception time of an access command whether the same N_Port ID as N_Port ID in the access command is registered in the local access right management table memory of the self port controller, and recognizing that an access is made from a port of Port Name corresponding to N_Port ID and allowing the access if the same N_Port ID is registered while rejecting the access if the same N_Port ID is not registered.